codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Varlam Vasilyev
Galahad Stevhren-Vasilyevich Ethryne (Russian: Галахад Стеврен-Васильевич Этрин tr. Galakhad Stevren-Vasil'yevich Etrin; 24 September 2295 – 24 March 2317 IK October 285 – 6 April 307 RE) was the Seventh Prince of the Eurasian Empire and the son of the 76th Emperor Nicholas Ethryne III with his imperial consort, Lady Annalee Dominguez. He was known, among his siblings, to be the most fascinated with art and considers everything by their beauty (making him absolutely narcissistic). He was the Viceroy of Philipp for three years already since the beginning of the series. The reason for his choice to be the Viceroy of Philipp was influenced heavily by his thought that his younger half-brother Jonathan, who was known to have died during the invasion of the Philippines, left this as his job. He was the first one among his family to be aware that Jonathan was indeed alive, and due to that, Jonathan killed him to prove to himself that he will do everything for the sake of the fulfillment of his plan to overthrow the Empire. Biography Early Life Galahad was born on 24 September 2295 Imperiya Kalendar at the Axial Palace in Lutetia, France as the son of the 76th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, Nicholas Ethryne III, and his eighth Imperial Consort Annalee Dominguez. As a child, he had a relatively good relationship with his other half-siblings, especially that of Lancelot, Elaine, Aelin, Jonathan and Marianne. He always took the time to visit them, especially Jonathan and Marianne, given that Jonathan had been a sickly child. With his other half-siblings, they will often visit Jonathan's family in Winter Palace and play chess with him. Although he lost time after time, Galahad was not discouraged and viewed Jonathan as a rival in chess. Galahad enjoyed art, like Jonathan's cousin, Lester Antkowiak, making the two of them as close friends as well. Aelin, noted that he was a talented painter. He was distraught, like the others, when Josephine Carter died, and Jonathan, Marianne and Lester were exiled. Galahad eventually went to Philipp to become its viceroy being told that Jonathan and Marianne had died there, unaware of his lost siblings' position as political hostages and remained alive but in hiding. When Lester offered to come with him, Galahad mentioned that it was his job alone to take, considering it to be Jonathan's last "chess game" to solve. Death under construction Legacy under construction Physical Description under construction Personality Based on what his family mentioned of him and how he acted throughout his life, Galahad was somewhat of a snob to anyone outside the Imperial Family, whom he loved. During his role as the Viceroy of Philipp, he commissioned many extravagant complexes for both Masque and Eurasian use. However, he cares very little about those whom he deems as under him. He shares this viewpoint with other Eurasians. At one point, he even goes as far as ordering the execution of thousands to preserve his position. He was also a ladies' man, designing many revealing or provocative swim suits and dresses. He was also a naive, vain, and ineffective ruler. Though he loved art and heralded beauty, he considers himself to be the "most beautiful" of all. Abilities under construction Relationships under construction Appearances under construction Trivia Character History under construction Other Descriptions under construction Category:Character